VeelaDragon Emperor?
by Twilightfans
Summary: Severus finally finds his mate in the least likely place of all-time! Weasley and light bashing. Dark/Powerful/Harry Dark/Sev. Dark/Twins
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is on so obviously, this is not mine (except for the poetry I have on here). The plot is purely mine, but the characters are borrowed.

**Warnings: **Slash of the male variety. Don't like, don't read. No flames please. Hints of abuse and explicit sex. Weasley and light bashing.

**Summary: **Severus finally finds his mate in the least likely place of all-time! Weasley and light bashing. Dark/Powerful/Harry Dark/Sev. Dark/Twins.

**Veela-Dragon Emperor?**

**The Snare: Part 1**

Harry Potter was just lying there, looking so peaceful. Almost peaceful enough that Severus did not want to disturb his rest, but knew that this was the only chance he would get to divulge his feelings to the Slytherin-like Gryffindor.

Severus had decided that the best course of action was to let out his inner bold and brash Gryffindor.

He stood there for a few more minutes before placing a silencing charm around Harry's bed. He then casted another spell that banished Harry's clothing to his own, Severus's, chambers for his perverse need to smell Harry's scent.

Severus left his clothing on but pulled a small jar of his special homemade lube out of his teaching robes. He dipped two fingers inside while with his other hand, he gently maneuvered Harry into a more comfortable position, exposing his arse like a fine feast, especially with that black tail of his curling around his legs, and gently brushing against Severus' arm.

He slowly placed one long finger at the Seventh year's entrance. He pushed it inside as gently and slowly as he could so as to not wake the slumbering snake in lion's clothing. But what he didn't know was that Harry had been awake since the moment the man stepped into the Gryffindor common room. He had sensed his Mate was nearby, and now he could only just hope that this was not one of those incredibly life-like dreams, and that his Mate had finally accepted him instead of letting his hate for his father blind him to the person Harry was.

**HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS**

It was a few months ago at the Dursley's, on his seventeenth birthday. He had received all the usual little gifts that his "friends" had sent him when suddenly a piercing pain shot through his shoulder blades, mouth, head and his buttocks. He normally had a very good pain tolerance due to Vernon Dursley trying to "beat the magic out" of him, but this time he passed out from the onslaught of it all, and from being weak from his early "birthday gift" from his uncle.

When he woke up, he was surprised to see an ebony black tail curled around his own leg. Then he noticed that his senses were picking up things that they probably shouldn't have been able to. He could smell bacon from three houses down—which repulsed him—which was also odd considering he loved bacon, but now he was thinking about white-pale flesh caught in between his long sharp fangs. Wait…. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

**If you can guess what happens next, I will either update a story of your choice, or I will write a one-shot of your choice.**

**Please review, they really do help me write faster.**

**And to those who are waiting on me to update some of my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't yet, but I am trying to juggle a job, school, and now more online classes.**

**Please be patient with me, I'm trying the best I can, but the only time I have left lately is the night time, and after I get home from work I'm so exhausted I normally collapse across my bed with my clothing still on and everything until around five in the morning, which is when I start my hectic day all over again.**

**So… Yeah, please forgive me everyone, and I hope you enjoyed this little plot bunny that wouldn't quit hopping around in my head.**

**-Twilightfans**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This is on so obviously, this is not mine (except for the poetry I have on here). The plot is purely mine, but the characters are borrowed.

**Warnings: **Slash of the male variety. Don't like, don't read. No flames please. Hints of abuse and explicit sex. Weasley and light bashing.

**Summary: **Severus finally finds his mate in the least likely place of all-time! Weasley and light bashing. Dark/Powerful/Harry Dark/Sev. Dark/Twins.

**Veela-Dragon Emperor?**

**The Snare: Part 2**

It was then that his owl, Hedwig, flew through the open window of Dudley's second bedroom (that Harry only used during the summer, as he never wanted to go back there, but was forced to each and every summer), carrying a letter.

Harry held out his arm for Hedwig to land on as a perch. As soon as she landed she held out her leg so Harry could unattach the official-looking letter that she came bearing.

Harry used wandless and wordless magic to scan the letter for any harmful magical intent. There was none.

He broke the Gringotts purple wax seal, and pulled out the letter which said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We at Gringotts are pleased to inform you of your successful inheritance of the title: Veela-Dragon Emperor. You are, in a sense, a Veela, a Vampyre, a Cat's Tail Demon, and a Dragon shapeshifter Emperor. Despite all of these inheritances you have only one Mate: Severus Tobias Snape. Do not refuse him as your Mate as your Veela side will slowly kill you. Do not worry Mr. Potter, about Severus Snape refusing you as his Mate. Given time he will adjust and will take drastic actions in securing you at his side. Do not be surprised should you wake up with Severus next to you. He does have a Gryffindor side even though his Slytherin side takes over most of the time. It's his way of protecting himself.

Now with that said Mr. Potter, you must travel to Gringotts posthaste as we have much more to discuss concerning your finances and your inheritance.

Send an owl back as quickly as possible to arrange a time to come in and speak with me.

Griphook

Manager or Potter, Black, Snape, Prince, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Merlin vaults.

**HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS**

Harry had went to visit Griphook and discovered that he had so much stored power from being descended from Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Merlin himself that it was literally crawling underneath his skin as he walked through the vaults of his ancestors. As he had walked through the vaults, each and every block on his magic, mind, inheritance, and physical characteristics dissolved as if gently washed away by water.

Griphook had to finalize Sirius' will so they had gone over the contents and Harry had discovered that Sirius had left him and Remus everything, and that the Order of the Phoenix was no longer allowed in #12 Grimmauld Place as of the moment Harry read Sirius' will. Sirius had also written a letter and had included it in his will to Harry. The letter had told Harry of all the deception that had occurred on Harry's behalf. He had discovered that Dumblefuck and his ex-best friends had placed those blocks on him for his "safety" but really they were scared that he would escape out from under Dumbledore's controlling thumb, and run to his Mate to get rid of Dumbledore. Dumbledore had also paid his relatives, the Dursley's to beat, rape, and starve him into submission. No one but him and his pet snake, Sylvia, knew the extent to which that went to…

Anyway, his powers had greatly increased to the point that a constant wind was surrounding him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Griphook had also told him what his different inheritances required and what they brought to his aura of power. His Veela inheritance had given him white angel wings, power over the weather, and increased physical strength. His Vampyre inheritance had given him long, pure white fangs, and another set of wings, but this time they were extremely long, black feathered wings that would wrap around him as he was sleeping (if he kept them out for that long), and of course he needed blood instead of food now. His Cat's Tail Demon inheritance left him with the ability to control dark magic and the different elementals, such as the Earth, Air, Fire and Water. He also inherited cat ears, and a sleek, ebony black tail that reached his calf, and usually wrapped around his upper thigh as he was sleeping. Last but not least left his inheritance of being a Dragon shapeshifter Emperor, meaning that he could transform any part of his body to become that of the dragon's form, and could use any power of the dragon form whilst in his human form. He was the emperor of this rare and beautiful race. He was also King of the Veelas, leader to the different clans of the Vampyres, and also the last of the Cat's Tail Demon race, hence the title: The Veela-Dragon Emperor.

The different wings that he had inherited will change depending on each form that he takes, so there isn't any mix up between the forms, all it is is that he was a mix of light and dark magical creatures.

Due to all the responsibilities that are required with each inheritance, Harry _had_ to have a Mate, and Severus was his destined Mate, and that was it. This wasn't as horrifying as it might have been because he had fallen in love with the Potions Master in his third year of attending Hogwarts. It was the full moon and Remus, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was a werewolf and Harry, in all his stupidity, had decided that a walk would be a lovely idea, a chance to just get away from the pressures of the questions about the different times he had ended up battling Voldemort. Remus was also outside and thought that all the children were in the castle, seeing as it was after curfew and he had Severus nearby to make sure nothing went wrong with his monthly transformation. Severus had seen Harry walking around as Remus was transforming, and had made sure that Harry was safe and had pushed him back towards the castle so he wouldn't get hurt by Remus. So essentially that was when Harry had fallen in love with Severus, even though he still picked on him in class.

**HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS**

Harry got pulled out of his memories by Severus finding that spot deep inside of him and brushing it with his long piano fingers.

Harry moaned and arched his back, silently begging for more.

Severus froze for a minute then he pulled his fingers out of Harry's sphincter while Harry groaned in disappointment.

"I know you're awake now, Harry. I'm ready to talk."

"You couldn't have, at least, let me come first?"

"Hey," Severus snapped. "You're the one that said, 'Oh, and when you're ready to talk about being my destined, go to my bed in the Gryffindor tower and give me a very pleasurable wake up call.' Then you winked and left me standing there in front of my door, mouth gaping wide open. And I was only doing as you asked, my little Serpent."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Now are you ready to accept being my Mate and sharing the responsibilities that come with such a position? Because you do have the right to refuse…" Harry trailed off looking downcast at the idea of Severus refusing him as his Mate.

"Of course I'm accepting it, you silly boy! Besides, you would be suffering the rest of your incredibly long life without me by your side. You would basically start dying from the inside out, but as you're practically immortal, your death will be incredibly long and torturous. We can't live a full life without the other anyway, Love. Plus I love you too much to let you die that kind of death, and be such a poor leader to your people."

**Who can guess what Harry's going to do/say next? For those of you who reviewed, thank you, they really did help a lot. And to those that didn't… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Let me know what you think. I need to know if you think this story sucks cock, or if it's cool.**

**I should have another chapter up in about another two weeks.**

**Let me know if there are any specific things you would like to see in the next chapter or later on in the story. **

**I am also taking story requests so just PM me and let me know what you would like me to write.**


	3. Authors Note sorry!

A/N: So the person that signed anonymously as "adenoide" asked the following: "With his inheritance, is Harry still an horcruxe? Harry will be dark with Voldy or not?" Well, I will answer the first later on in the story, and the second I had completely forgotten about in starting this story, but just because so many of you reading this had mentioned it, Voldemort (later known as Tom to Harry) will be Harry's father-figure and mentor. Tell me if this helps any of you.

Thanks for pointing it out though, that I didn't mention this earlier.


End file.
